


Mario Kart

by lamergirl



Series: Friends With Benefits [4]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Mari Kart, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Riding, Voyeurism, all of them are together, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: The group decides to play some celebratory video games, but things get more competitive than expected.





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these little short fics are a surfire way to break writers block for my main stories so i wrote a new one!

Damien knocked on the door to Lasercorn’s place and waited a little impatiently for someone to answer the door. He heard some shhing and then the noise of someone moving the cover off the peephole before the door swung open.

Mari was the one to open the door because, as Damien soon noticed, the host was indisposed. That morning they had reached a subscriber milestone and the group had wanted to celebrate, so they were doing so in the best way they knew how.

Video games.

At least some of the group were celebrating that way. As soon as she opened the door, Mari said a quick “hey Damien” then ran back to her spot to unpause the game of Mario Kart that they had clearly been playing.

“and what exactly is going on here, He said as he quickly closed the door behind him and locked it, dropping his light jacket on the table next to the door as he walked further into the room.

“We’re playing Mario Kart. Duh.” Boze responded and when Damien raised his eyebrow, she continued, “Sohinki and Wes were winning too much so we gave them handicaps” She said gesturing to Sohinki who was bouncing on Joven’s dick, moaning softly as he tried to concentrate on the game, and Wes who was being sucked off by Lasercorn, his breath labored and his eyes half closed though he had a look of determination on his face.

“Somehow, Wes is still in first though and its fucking annoying.” Mari continued as Damien went to go sit on the only free spot on the arm of the couch next to Wes.

Within about 10 seconds, the current race was over, Wes had gotten 1st, Mari second, Sohinki 3rd and Boze 4th.

“How the hell did I still come in after the guy who can barely keep his eyes open!?” Boze protested as Mari chose the next track. Sohinki had slowed down and was slowly rolling his hips to keep himself from coming between races, though from the look on his face, it didn’t seem like he would last very long throughout the next race. He didn’t comment, just shrugged his shoulders.

Lcorn popped off of Wes and had a disappointed look on his face, and Wes smirked, “I told you I was good. To be honest you are giving me a run for my money though, that fucking tongue…” he trailed off and leaned forward to pull Lasercorn into a kiss.

“Guys the race is starting!” Mari said and Wes and Sohinki held their controllers up and Lasercorn got back into position, ready to start when the race did.

When the race started, Sohinki had the early lead, followed not that far by Wes. Sohinki wasn’t so lucky to keep his lead, however, because Joven, who was also getting close, decided to pull out the big guns. He stopped Sohinki’s bouncing long enough to adjust himself a little under him. Sohinki, glad for the break, didn’t think much of it until Joven got a good grip on his hips and started pounding up into him, faster and harder than Sohinki had been going. It takes all of Sohinki’s willpower not to drop the controller Right then and there.  He does try to keep his lead, but with how loud he is moaning and how hard it is to keep his eyes open, Wes soon overtakes him.

“ah f-fuck this game- oh shit” Sohinki moaned, dropping the controller on the floor unceremoniously and gripping Joven, who was now moaning almost as much as him, for dear life. He came about 10 seconds later with a loud strangled moan that only slightly resembled Joven’s name. Joven following soon after, the two men going limp in the middle of the couch.

Damien realizes his mouth was open from that hot as fuck scene, and closed it, before tossing a nearby tissue box at the two so they could clean themselves up.

Sohinki’s kart, now just sitting in the middle of the track, started being lapped by the other competitors who were still focusing on the game. Though Wes seemed to be struggling harder, noises spilling out of his mouth with every bob of Lasercorn’s head, he was still in first place.

“can I help with the handicap?” Damien asked innocently.

“you can- fuck, you can try” Wes managed to get out breathlessly between moans. The girls seemed to be all for this idea as well, so Damien leaned into Wes and started casually, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He kissed, licked and sucked every part of Wes’s neck he could reach, and while Wes was clearly enjoying himself, he even moved his head to the side to give him more access, Wes was still in first place.

Damien, thinking quickly, slowly started snaking his hand up into Wes’s hair. It only took Wes a second to notice and only a second to realize what he was doing. But before he could protest, Damien tightened his grip and yanked Wes’s head backward. The controller flew out of his hand and his eyes closed as he gripped Lasercorn’s head and came so hard he saw stars. “Fuckfuckfufck”

Damien held Wes’s head through his orgasm and when the man went limp, he loosened his grip and started gently massaged the sore scalp, as Lasercorn sat up, wiping off whatever didn’t make it down his throat on his shirt sleeve. LCorn and Damien watched Mari and Boze fly past Wes’s kart and through the finish line that Wes had been so close to. Mari got 1st and Boze got 3rd and they high-fived each other.

When Wes finally caught his breath, he turned to Damien, “Fuck you, that was a low blow,” He said only a little agitated, it was hard to be unhappy with how hard he came through, so that was the most anger he could muster, he leaned into Damien’s scalp massage as Corn squeezed in in-between Wes and Joven who had a sleepy Sohinki in his lap.

“New game?” Boze asked the group.

“Yeah, and Damen and Lasercorn should play this time.” Mari agreed

“I’m down if I can find the controller Sohinki dropped under the couch.” Corn responded, getting off the couch to look.

“Sorry about that…” Sohinki said sheepishly.

“That’s what happens when the dick is too bomb,” Joven said and Sohinki hit him on the head, “Hey! Was I wrong? HEY STOP HITTING ME!”

“I’m all for it.” Damien agreed, ignoring the squabbling two and grabbing Wes’s controller from where it fell on the floor near his feet.

Wes looked at Damien for a moment before speaking, “Its only fair if me and Sohinki, can dole out our own… handicaps.”

Fuck.

Damien was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> any more ideas of little fics I could write for this au?  
> Also thank you guys so much for the support. if I could be more consistent trust me I would, but I appreciate that you guys always show up in the comments eve after I disappear for a few weeks. You guys are great <3


End file.
